La ùltima mora
by Hyapplejack
Summary: Berry se encuentra en un viaje por toda Equestria, sin embargo el hara una escala de una semana en ponyville para visitar a sus parientes, los apple.


**Prólogo**

**Berry llegaba a casa tras un largo y arduo día de trabajo recolectando para su posterior comercialización, cuando al pasar junto al buzón noto que la manija roja estaba hacia arriba, tenía carta.**

**Se acerco sonriente por la inesperada sorpresa, sacó el sobre y con cuidado usando su boca lo abrió para leer su contenido.**

**Día 1**

**El tren comenzaba a aminorar su marcha, cuando por los altavoces se escuchó el mensaje que todo el mundo esperaba "hemos llegado a ponyville, tierra de paz, alegría y manzanas".**

**No falto mucho para que el tren llegara a la estación y sus pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. En eso una poni rosa dando pequeños saltos de alegría se acercó al único pasajero desconocido que había llegado en el tren esa tarde.**

-Hola soy Pinkie Pie y tu debes ser nuevo en ponyville ¿o me equivoco?.

**El semental de un crin café oscuro al contrario de su cuerpo que era mucho más claro respondió sonriente y tranquilo.**

-Hola, soy Berry y si soy nuevo aquí.

**La poni brinco de alegría al confirmar sus sospechas, Berry se sorprendió un poco.**

-Vaya pero que hiperactiva.

-¿Tu crees?,mis amigas me dicen lo mismo todo el tiempo sin embargo yo me considero una poni muy tranquila.

-Ohhh ya veo…

**Berry rio un poco mientras Pinkie Pie seguía saltando, entonces puso sus maletas en su lomo y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo con Pinkie Pie a su lado quien seguía hablando sin cesar.**

**-**Dime Pinkie Pie…ya que al parecer conoces a todos por aquí ¿podrías llevarme a un lugar que estoy buscando?.

-Claro dime donde quieres ir.

-Estoy buscando la residencia de la familia Apple, ¿los conoces?.

-¿Como no los conocería? Si entre ellos esta una de mis mejores amigas applejack, ¿supongo que la conoces? Ya que me imagino que eres un pariente de ella o un poni de negocios ¿o me equivoco?.

-Supones bien soy pariente de ellos, aunque la verdad no he escuchado mucho de esa Applejack.

-Que extraño porque es una de las ponies más conocidas del lugar, por sobre todo destacando en competencias de rodeo lo que la ha vuelto muy famosa.

-Creo que algo menciono mi padre sobre ella, pero la verdad no sorprende el que no la conozca ya que provengo de un lugar muy lejano.

-¿Marte?.

-Si… Marte.

-Es broma, dime cuántos días llevas viajando ya que dices que eres de muy lejano.

-Llevo alrededor dos meses según mis cuentas.

-¿Dos meses?, eso es demasiado.

-He conocido muchos lugares interesantes, además trato de verlo como una aventura y no solo un viaje.

-Pensándolo así no parece tan agobiador.

-No lo es.

-¿Dime te gustan los pasteles?.

-Supongo.

-Eso es excelente, a mi me gusta el de manzana, piña, plátano, naranja….

**Así continuaron hasta llegar a Sweet Apple Acres….**

**-**Puedo acompañarte hasta aquí afuera, se me hace tarde para ir a cuidar a los bebés Cake, dale mis saludos Applejack y si te pasas por el pueblo ven a visitarme.

**Pinkie salió disparada hacia ponyville dejando a Berry algo confundido.**

-¿Y donde exactamente se supone que debo visitarla?...bueno no importa seguramente la veré después.

**Berry abrió una pequeña puerta de corral para adentrarse a la granja caminando en dirección a la casa que estaba a la vista junto al granero cuando una voz llamó su atención.**

-Dime forastero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

**Desde detrás de unos fardos de paja se levantó Applejack con su sombrero desordenado.**

-¿Estabas durmiendo en el trabajo?.

**Applejack al verse atrapada respondió un poco malhumorada.**

**-**¿Y que te importa a ti señor desconocido?.

**Berry sonrió y respondió ante su falta cariñosamente.**

-Mis disculpas madam, mi nombre es Berry y es un placer conocerla.

-¡Berry!.

-En efecto.

-¿El mismo Berry que faltó a la última reunión familiar?.

-Emm creo que si…

-Espero que hayas venido a presentar tus disculpas.

-Si es necesario lo haré.

**Berry bajo la cabeza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y se arrodilló.**

-Lamenta mucho mi falta de respeto hacia la familia, prometo que volverá a suceder.

**Applejack se sonrojo un poco ante la caballerosidad del semental.**

**-**Bueno…yo te disculpo pero además debes disculparte con el resto de la familia pero sobre todo con la abuela Smith, ahora levántate y entremos a la casa.

**Berry subió su cabeza con una sonrisa y entró junto con Applejack a la casa.**

-Deja tus cosas donde gustes, iré por la abuela Smith.

-Esta bien.

**Berry dejó sus maletas en un rincón entonces escuchó un alboroto en el segundo piso, lo siguiente que pudo ver fue una mancha verde en las escaleras antes de cerrar los ojos aterrorizado ante algo que lo había atrapado, fue allí cuando Applejack bajo y vio a la abuela Smith abrazando fuertemente a Berry quien exclamaba por un poco de ayuda.**

**-**Abuela Smith Berry viene a disculparse ¿no es así?.

-Ayuda…mis costillas…

**Luego que se calmaran un poco los ánimos los tres se reunieron el la mesa para tomar té.**

**-**Disculpa a la abuela, a veces tiende a exagerar.

-No se preocupe.

-Me sorprendes Berry no has cambiado nada con los años

**Ante el comentario de la abuela Smith Applejack miró con desconfianza a su invitado.**

**-**No como tu abuela, mírame ya estoy hecha un costal de huesos.

-Abuela Smith no diga eso Applebloom podría escucharla.

-Dime Berry ¿cual es tu secreto?.

-Abuela Smith Berry esta muerto.

**Applejack que en ese momento tomaba té casi lo escupe por el comentario, luego se sobre salto.**

-¿Cómo que Berry está muerto?, ¿Entonces quien eres tu?.

**Ella apunto a Berry con su pata.**

-Baja la pata hija.

-Pero abuela…

**La abuela y Berry mantuvieron la calma hasta que Applejack se calmó, entonces continuaron con su conversación.**

**-**Entonces dime hijo, ¿quien eres?.

-Soy su hijo, Berry junior, pero por favor llámenme como a mi Padre.

-Eres igual a èl a tu edad.

-Gracias.

-Dime, ¿finalmente seguiste sus pasos?.

-Si, tome la viña y su legado.

-¿Y como lo has tomado?

-No me quejo, el negocio es bueno.

-Eres un jovencito valiente.

-Gracias.

-Dime Berry, ¿Qué te trae a Ponyville?.

-La verdad vine por varias razones, pero la principal era conocer al resto de la familia.

-Ya veo, y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?.

-Solo una semana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además quiero conocer el pueblo y sus alrededores.

-Que bien que tienes a tu prima Applejack para que te sirva de guía.

**Berry sonrió con gusto antes que Applejack se pronunciara.**

-Pero abuela también están Big Mac y Apple Bloom.

-Si pero tu jovencita últimamente estas durmiendo en el trabajo y mereces un castigo.

-Sí abuela…pero…

-¿Pero?.

-Èl aún no se disculpa contigo por haber faltado a la reunión familiar.

-No hace falta una disculpa, pero Berry ¿Que impidió su asistencia?.

-Aquellos días fueron los últimos de mi Padre, y como entenderá no podía dejarlo solo.

-Entiendo y lamento que tengamos que seguir hablando de estos temas.

**La abuela miró a Applejack quien se sintió avergonzada.**

-No hay cuidado abuela Smith, al fin y al cabo debo tocar este tema con la familia tarde o temprano.

-Así es, no es bueno guardarse nada.

**Un silencio incómodo invadió el resto de la comida, sin embargo Berry y la abuela Smith jamás mostraron sentirse afectados al contrario de Applejack.**

**-**"He arruinado el día de todos….".

**Al final de la comida la abuela se marchó a su recamara dejando a Berry y Applejack.**

-¿Puedo levantarme Applejack?.

-Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa.

-Gracias.

**Berry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir a la granja.**

-Oye Berry.

**Berry giro parte de su cuerpo.**

-¿Si?.

-Perdón.

**La mirada de culpa y tristeza de Applejack detuvo su marcha unos segundos.**

**-**No te preocupes.

**Berry salió de la casa dirigiéndose al bosque de manzanos de la familia donde se encontró con Big Mac a quien tomó de sorpresa.**

**-**Veo que no has cambiado nada desde que éramos unos potrillos.

**Big Mac al escucharlo se giró y corrió a abrazar a su amigo.**

**-**Cuidado amigo te has vuelto demasiado fuerte en comparación a mi.

**Big Mac se separó de su amigo derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas las que por poco contagian a Berry.**

-No sigas con eso o me harás llorar a mí también.

**Entonces ambos limpiaron sus ojos y Big Mac sonrió.**

** -**Déjame adivinar, ¿Sigues siendo de pocas palabras?.

-Eeyup.

-Típico de ti…, bueno han pasado los años…pero supongo que aun puedo adivinar lo que intentas decir.

-Eeyup.

-Se ve que me tienes confianza, bien…ya sabes como estoy y no quiero hablar de eso, pero dime ¿Aun me veo bien?.

**Berry poso logrando sacar unas pocas risas de Big Mac pero el luego bajó la cabeza triste lo que molesto un poco.**

**-**¡Vamos amigo ya eres todo un semental!, no tienes por que dejarte llevar por esas cosas, incluso tu abuela lo tomo con madurez.

**Berry se acercó a Big Mac y lo abrazo con una de sus patas.**

-Por favor Big Mac, no actúes como yo ante la muerte de mi padre, se que es doloroso pero debes alegrarte que estoy bien, ¡mira incluso vine a verlos!.

**Big Mac miro a los ojos a Berry con una expresión triste.**

**-**Amigo no vine de tan lejos para hablar de eso.

-¿Hablar de que?.

**Applejack salió sonriendo tras un árbol.**

-¿Estabas escuchando una conversación privada?.

-¿Conversación?.

-Bueno Big Mac creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra charla.

-Eeyup.

**Big Mac volvió al trabajo mientras Berry caminaba entre los manzanos alejándose.**

**-**¡Oye espérame!, si te pierdes la abuela me castigara.

**Applejack pronto alcanzó a Berry.**

**-**¿Olvidas que soy tu guía?.

-Muy cierto.

-¿Tu y Big Mac se conocen?.

-Somos algo así como viejos amigos, por cierto bonitos manzanos, de donde provengo no suelo ver muchos.

-¿Por qué te fijas en los árboles?, para mi son casi todos iguales.

-¿Iguales?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

**Ella se sonrojo.**

**-**Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ya veo, está claro que no llevas mucho en el negocio.

-¿Disculpame?,llevo mi vida trabajando con la abuela Smith.

-Entonces te haré una pregunta que no debería costarte mucho responder.

-Adelante.

**Berry se detuvo**

-Desde el momento que comenzaste a seguirme hasta este punto…¿Cuántas manzanas había en total a simple vista en las dos hileras de árboles que nos rodeaban?, considero el margen de error de hasta cinco ya que pudieron haberse caído algunas.

-Estas loco.

-453….espera 452 una se acaba de caer allá atrás.

-¿Cómo sé que no estas inventándolo?.

-¿Quieres contar?.

-La verdad, no, pero aun así no te creo.

-Buena respuesta.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?.

-Suponiendo que tuvieras en lo correcto, ¿Cuál es la base de tu experiencia?.

-Mi familia se especializa en la venta de moras y como te imaginaras veo muchas…

-¿Moras?.

-¿No sabes lo que es una mora?, es un tipo de fruta.

-Si se lo que es una mora, pero por estos lugares no suelen llegar muchas.

-Ya veo…la verdad es un poco complicado conseguirla con nuestros cascos pero por cierto…¿quieres comer algunas?.

**En casa Berry abrió una de sus maletas de donde extrajo un gran frasco repleto de moras, este lo puso sobre la mesa y en un plato facilitado por Applejack hecho algunas.**

-Vamos come.

**Con un poco de dificultad sacó algunas Applejack pero al probarlas su sabor la facino.**

**-**¡Están deliciosas!, pero frías.

-Eso se debe a que las mantengo a una baja temperatura para que se preserven.

-La verdad no importa mucho, porque están increíblemente dulces y sabrosas.

-Me alegra que te gusten.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuántas trajiste?.

-Mis dos maletas están casi repletas de ellas, a mi también me encantan y me recuerdan mi hogar.

**Berry rio un poco avergonzado.**

-¿Qué tal si le llevamos un poco al resto de la familia?.

-Claro, para eso las traigo.

**Applejack sacó más platos para posteriormente dividir el resto del frasco, luego poniendo la bandeja sobre el lomo de Berry le llevaron a la abuela Smith y a Big Mac.**

_**Más tarde cuando volvían a casa….**_

**-**¿Dónde estará AppleBloom?.

-¿AppleBloom?.

-Si, ella es mi hermana menor.

-Vaya son una familia grande.

-A mi a veces me parece pequeña, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?.

-Bueno no…Mi Padre murió joven por lo que soy su único hijo.

-¿Al menos tienes a tu madre?.

-De mi madre no se mucho, mi padre me dijo que nos abandonó.

-Perdón por tocar este tema…

-No te preocupes.

-Si te sirve de algo mis padres también murieron jóvenes.

-Ya veo…

**El ambiente entre los ponies era triste pero un grito proveniente de la casa los distrajo.**

**-¡**AppleBloom!.

**Applejack corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa dejando a Berry atrás quien miraba con atención.**

**-**¡¿AppleBloom que ocurre?!.

**Para la sorpresa de su hermana AppleBloom estaba en el suelo bajo un pequeño cerro de moras comiendo como loca al lado de varios frascos vacios.**

**-**Hermana mira lo que encontré en una maleta, tienes que probarlas están deliciosas.

**Applejack no se había recuperado de la impresión cuando Berry llegó, pero a diferencia de ella no le tomo importancia al asunto y solo se acercó a la pequeña sonriendo.**

-Hola pequeña potrilla, tu debes ser AppleBloom.

-Estas en lo correcto extraño, dime ¿estas moras son tuyas?.

-Asi es.

-Son riquísimas.

-Gracias, por cierto me llamo Berry.

-Oye Berry ¿eres el novio de mi hermana?.

-¡AppleBloom!.

**Applejack reaccionó molesta pero Berry puso su pata para intervenir.**

**-**No pequeña, solo somos amigos.

-¿En serio?, que pena hubiera sido genial tener más moras.

-Sabes, si te comportas bien con tu hermana durante mi estadía podría enviarte más.

-¿Me lo prometes?.

-Claro.

-Eso es fácil solo debo comportarme.

-¡AppleBloom!.

**Berry y AppleBloom chocaron sus patas antes que ella corriera para salvarse de Applejack, quien debido a la intervención de Berry solo llego a la puerta trasera antes de perder de vista a su pequeña hermana.**

**-**¡Cielos, esa potra es rápida cuando se lo propone!.

**Applejack volteo para volver con su invitado pero resbaló con uno de los frascos en el suelo, solo pudo escuchar a Berry gritando su nombre antes de golpearse en la cabeza y quedar inconsciente.**

**Al despertar ya el día había acabado, de igual manera bajo de prisa y se encontró con AppleBloom limpiando su desastre con una esponja.**

**-¿**Donde esta Berry?.

-En el granero.

-¿En el granero?.

-Si el quiso quedarse a dormir allí.

-Bien, por cierto jovencita después tendremos una seria conversación.

-Si Applejack…

**Applejack corrió al granero donde pudo escuchar las risas de Big Mac y de Berry, al abrir la puerta vio que estaban reunidos en torno a una lámpara de gas.**

-A…Hola Applejack, veo que estas bien.

**Ella se acerco y se arrodilló en señal de disculpas.**

-Por favor Berry perdona todos los inconvenientes que te he causada yo con mi hermana.

**Berry y Mac se miraron aburridos.**

-¿Siempre exagera todo?.

-Eeyup.

-Vamos levántate Applejack.

-¡Pero las moras y AppleBloom!…

-Relájate Applejack, son solo moras.

-¡Pero perdiste muchas!.

-Aun me queda una maleta, además ven y come un poco, yo ya no puedo comer más.

**Berry empujo un plato que tenía a su lado, Applejack se levantó y vio que eran más moras, entonces se sentó junto a él a comer con gusto. Luego los tres charlaron un par de horas.**

**Ya era tarde, Big Mac y Applejack salieron del lugar para ir a la cama, pero a mitad de camino Applejack se detuvo.**

-Big Mac iré a preguntarle a Berry si quiere una manta o algo, podría ser una noche fría, volveré enseguida.

**Big Mac continuó su marcha despreocupado, mientras Applejack volvía al granero.**

**-**¿Berry aún estás despierto?.

**Ella abrió una de las puertas y Berry se levantó somnoliento de un rincón.**

**-**No…¿Qué ocurre Applejack?.

**Applejack se acercó y con un fugaz beso en la mejilla se marchó, que sorprendió a Berry.**

**-**Bienvenido, y buenas noches.

**Cuando Applejack se marchó del granero Berry se paró en sus patas traseras y se dejó caer en la paja agotado pero con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.**

_**Fin Día uno.**_


End file.
